The Path Of The Unaligned
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Lauren helps Bo become 'offically' unaligned.


Title : The Path Of The Unaligned  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : LL/BD  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : After Bo is discovered, Lauren helps  
her become 'offically ' unaligned.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one  
a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to SYFY.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

" Hey! Lauren! " Bo beamed happily at her.

" I'm sorry to drop in suddenly like this, but I really  
needed to talk to you. " The doctor caustiously followed  
the Succubus into the pitiful house. " Is Dyson here? "

" Only me, and Bo Bo. " Kenzi eyed her over the cup of  
coffee she was cradling. " Why? Afraid of catching fleas? "

Lauren cleared her throat awkwardly at the young woman's  
words.

" Kenzi. " Bo hit the thief's arm lightly. " If this is about  
learning to control my powers you don't have to worry  
about Dyson. He'll keep it quiet. "

" No, actually, this is about your declaring yourself  
Unaligned. " Lauren blinked.

" Whoa, if this is another recruitment speech, forget it. "  
Bo held up her hands. " I've heard it already. "

" From Dyson, Trick, The Ash, The Morrigan... " Kenzi  
rocked back and forth in bordom.

" No, No! It's nothing like that. " Lauren waved her hands,  
then frowned in concern. " Wait. They've been trying to  
recruit you? "

" Yeppers. " Kenzi took a long drink of her coffee.

" After you declared yourself? " She felt the pieces of the  
puzzle fall into place.

" Duh, that's what we just said. " Kenzi gave her a look  
like she was the dumbest person on earth.

" This is very important. " Lauren glanced over at Bo,  
absently taking the cup of coffee she handed her. " Did  
any of them mention the Sidhe to you? "

" Never heard of him. " Bo exchanged a confused look  
with Kenzi. " Why? "

" Bo, what did The Ash and The Morrigan tell you when  
you declared yourself Unaligned? " Lauren sat the cup  
aside untouched.

" Nothing. " Bo moved next to her. " Only that we were  
free to go. What's with all the questions? "

" And who the hell's this Sidhe? " Kenzi demanded.

" After you declared yourself, I kept an eye on the Fae  
registration. " Lauren ignored the questions. " When I  
didn't see your name appear, I became concerned. "

" Wait, hold up, registration? " Bo laid her hands on the  
kitchen island.

" Once a new side is declared, in this case Unaligned,  
until they've registered with The Sidhe they are unrecognized. "  
Lauren shrugged off her dark brown leather messanger  
bag, and opened it. " Which means you are open season  
to both offical sides of the Fae, and so is Kenzi. They can  
legally, and magically do anything they want without  
consequence. "

" Why weren't we told this? " Kenzi slammed her cup  
down in disbelief.

" Well in truth, The Ash and The Morrigan were duty  
bound to inform Bo about registering the minute she  
made her declaration. " Lauren removed a thick file  
of papers and rolled her eyes. " Obviously, they didn't,  
but when I heard Bo was feeding off Dyson I figured  
he'd tell you two what you needed to know, but again  
nothing happened so... "

" Dyson never said a word. " Bo scowled.

" I am so off Team Dyson. " Kenzi glared. " And just  
how much paperwork is there? "

" Well, first, Bo is the leader of the Unaligned so paperwork.  
Then there's this... property. It needs to be named the  
Unaligned Compound so the Sidhe can have it purchased  
and have the title, utilites, taxes, etc, put into the name  
of the Unaligned. So paperwork. " Lauren set two different  
thick piles of paper in front of ever increasing bulging eyes.  
" Basic laws need to be decided, more can be added to, or  
edited online later. So paperwork. A Coucil, if you want one,  
so paperwork. You get a start up library. Paperwork. Monthly  
allowance. Paperwork. "

" Whoa! " Kenzi dived forward, grabbing the last stack of  
paperwork. " We get an allowance?! "

" Yes, all sides do. " Laurens gave her a croaked smile.

" You are my favorite person ever. " Kenzi cradled the  
papers with teary eyes.

" You realize you are sooo helping us with all this, right? "  
Bo grimaced at the stack in front of her.

Lauren smirked at the Succubu and simply pulled a pen  
out of her messanger bag, handing it over to the woman.

" Start writing. " Lauren chuckled.

" Ugh. " Bo groaned. " I hate you so much right now. "

00000

" Done. " Bo pushed the last of the paperwork away.  
" Finally. "

" Never. Again. " Kenzi sobbed dropping her head onto  
the kitchen island.

" It wasn't that bad. " Lauren quickly put the papers into  
order, and slipped them back into their folder.

" Now what? " Bo rubbed her neck with a wince. " You  
just mail it in? "

" The Sidhe would never trust his mail to human mail. "  
Lauren removed a small pouch from a zippered compartment  
of her messanger bag. Opening it, she dumped the contents  
into the palm of her hand.

" A whistle? " Bo stared curiously.

" Watch. " The blonde lifted the delicate, thin, tube like whistle  
to her lips and blew.

" I hate to blow your whistle, doc, but it's broken. " Kenzi  
sat up when it didn't make a noise.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
